The present invention relates to a memorabilia display device and more particularly to a ticket or ticket stub display device capable of having other information or indicia printed or displayed thereon in addition to the ticket or ticket stub.
Patrons of various events, such as concerts, sporting events, fairs, plays, theaters, entertainment events, and the like, often desire to retain the ticket or ticket stub as a souvenir or memento of the event. Furthermore, patrons of such events often desire a displayable souvenir bearing various indicia relating to the specific event attended by the patron, such as a sports team logo, a band logo, an illustration or picture of an athlete, or the like.
The merchandising of collectable memorabilia and related products at entertainment events has developed into a sizable and profitable business. Various sporting events can sometimes generate attendance numbers over one hundred thousand. The large number of patrons that attend these various events provides a sizable target audience for advertising and merchandising efforts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ticket or ticket stub display device that is capable of displaying and protecting a ticket or ticket stub from an event.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a ticket or ticket stub display device that is a displayable souvenir or keepsake.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ticket or ticket stub display device having various indicia related to the event printed or displayed thereon.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a ticket or ticket stub display device having various advertising indicia printed or displayed thereon.
The present invention is a ticket display and memorabilia device comprising a main card having an opening therein. The opening is covered with a thin transparent sheet to form a window within the main card. A display card member is pivotably connected to the main card by a mechanical fastener such as a rivet, grommet, mechanical fastener, or the like. The display card member is generally positionable under the window of the main card. The display card member provides a flat surface upon which a ticket, ticket stub, or other generally flat keepsake can be mounted. The display card member can be pivoted with respect to the main card so that the flat surface can be accessed and the ticket mounted thereon. The display card member can then be pivoted back to its original position so that the ticket can be displayed through the opening of the main card. In an embodiment of the invention, a portion of the display card member can be secured to the back of the main card (to prevent pivoting of the display card in relation to the main card) by a provided adhesive strip, mechanical fastener, or the like. In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, various indicia relating to a specific event for which the ticket was purchased can be printed on the main card thereby enhancing the display of the ticket.